


Summertime

by ddaIgi_uyu



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Songfic, Unrequited, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaIgi_uyu/pseuds/ddaIgi_uyu
Summary: A songfic inspired by the famous and cute Japanese song "Summertime". The song that is used often on Tiktok.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko, Toph Beifong/Zuko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a slight break from the on-going dark fiction that I am working on with Zuko x Toph pairing. I need a little sweetness for awhile. 
> 
> I also recommend listening to this song (Link: https://youtu.be/nIoQMVTxyd4) before or while reading this. This will also be the tune that Toph will hum.
> 
> The italic bold texts are basically the translation of some lyrics of the said song.
> 
> Comments and criticisms are appreciated.

The sun is shining brightly, the heat is kissing their skin. The pristine salty water splashing around and it's waves are meeting the shore of Ember Island.

It is summertime. They decided to go on a trip- which they considered as their mini break from all the duties they have to deal with after the Hundred Year War. 

Suki and Sokka playing with Appa and Momo near the shore, with Appa's enthusiasm, the sound of splashing water is getting louder. Aang and Katara playing with the waves with the use of their waterbending.

Toph on the other hand decided to stay near the shore and made random sand statues with her sandbending. She was about to replicate a form of Appa when she felt footsteps getting near her.

"I guess you're not going to jump in the water, do you want some?"

Toph felt a cold cream pressed against her lips, her nose smelled the scent of fresh vanilla. An ice cream.

Toph can hear Zuko eating and she assumed that he's eating his own ice cream. Taking his action such as pressing the cream against her lips- as a sign that he won't take ' _no_ ' as answer, she took it and felt the crisp cone on her grasp.

"Thanks, Zuko." 

They decided to sit for awhile under the shade of a big umbrella as they devoured the cold and sweet treat. Toph is very thankful that Zuko is a firebender. That there is no way that he will obtain a seismic sense and feel her fast heart beats whenever he's around. Whenever he acted this way, whenever he cares for her. 

Toph didn't even know how her feelings for Zuko started. The last time she felt something like this was a couple of year back then because of Sokka and that guy Satoru. 

But with Zuko, Toph is very sure that this feeling is deeper. While enjoying his serene presence, she decided to reminisce in silence about what he said when they were camping outside at night after Azula attacked them. 

-

_"Wow, camping ... it really seems like old times again, doesn't it?"_

_Aang stated then Zuko answered with a joke. Clearly mocking himself and his actions from the past._

_"If you really want it to feel like old times, I could, uh... Chase you around a while and try to capture you."_

_-_

Toph remembered how everyone laughed and Katara's sarcastic laugh. 

Toph quietly smiled to herself. ' _Chase you around and try to capture_ ' she quoted in her mind. _Zuko, you already captured me without you even trying._

**_To be your captive, surely_ **  
**_Will make this summer much better_ **  
**_Even if we can't go back to what we used to, I won't forget it_ **

Toph then realized in the back of her mind that the more she reminisced about Zuko with their journey to restore peace along with their friends, she can't help but fall in love with him even more. 

Also, the way Zuko treats Toph after the war didn't help. Although she is fully aware that his actions for her are purely friendly and platonic, her heart flutters still. She started cherishing every moment she will have with him. Especially the tea time that they will share often- just the two of them. With that, they will randomly share everything about them. They talked about almost everything, even their familial conflicts. They relate very much to each other.

Zuko mentioned one time about how he rudely shrugged Toph off when she was talking to him, thinking that it will be a life changing field trip with him. He apologized and he decided to make a proposal for Toph. Since it is obvious that he cannot take her on such field trips that she wants because of his status as the new Fire Lord, Zuko assured Toph that he will be her _Lifetime Buddy_ instead. 

A Lifetime Buddy that she can share her baggages with, and a person who will always welcome her and listen to her no matter what happened. _Zuko will always be here for Toph._ That's what he promised to her.

It is very friendly and sweet of him. She thought. _It's supposed to be just that._ With this, she tried her best to hide her romantic feelings with him, she tried her best to suppress the heat on her cheeks, wishing that she will not blush and it will stay as pale as how Katara described Toph's skin.

_**But if these feelings of mine were conveyed** _  
_**I will be woken up from this dream right?** _  
_**And blue shadows will sway into a street corner** _

The thought alone of Zuko's rejection of Toph's feelings is hurting her a lot already.

It's better this way. A friend. A lifetime buddy. _This or none at all._

She was on her own deep thought that she didn't realize that she already finished eating her ice cream and she was humming to a very happy tune.

"You have a nice voice, Toph."

Zuko interrupted her train of thoughts. Toph was taken aback for a bit and didn't answered. She only chuckled. She was about to thank him for the sweet treat he gave her when she heard Ty Lee calling all of them for lunch. She also felt another presence that hurted her deep inside.

It's Mai.

Although they were on a shore- on a sand, she felt how Zuko's heart fluttered because of Mai's presence and so does hers. He then quickly stood up to be with her and left Toph.

The Gaang followed quickly and she quietly followed after them. Trying to conceal the pain from everyone else.


End file.
